Tempted
by ATKangel14
Summary: There's something about her that just amazes him. But no man has ever succeeded in seducing her. Bill Kaulitz is one of those men. TOKIO HOTEL ENG ONESHOT


**Tempted **

Two and a half hours of playing and four encores may have been the longest show they had ever played. The crowd of fans shouted as loud as possible, some even in tears as their icons walked off the stage. The youngest of the band was last to leave the spotlight. He looked around the completely full arena, the fantasy he had always dreamed of since he was a child.

Finally, he walked off towards the left exit off the stage joining the rest of the guys. "Geez Bill. Ya want some roses and a tiara to go with that?"

"Oh shut up. It's not like they came here to see chicken Georg."

"He's right. They came here to see me!" said Tom, striking a pose, that is, until Gustav threw gummy worms at him.

Bill watched the throwing of food in amusement as he gulped down his bottle of water to the final drop. "I don't know about you guys," he said between gasps, "but I think that's the best show we've ever played."

"Yeah but also the most tiring," said Tom with Georg and Gustav nodding in agreement. Not long after, they each recruited to their own dressing rooms.

Bill on the other hand stayed behind to raid the mini-fridge until he found another cold bottle of water. He took the bottle, closed the fridge and stood straight up, only to realize hardly anyone was around. This was something very strange to him. By now the backstage area was filled with excited fans, which were lucky enough to get a backstage pass, running all over the place. But as he looked around, he saw nothing but crew workers lifting up equipment. For some odd reason, he felt almost panic stricken. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bench, and on the bench, a girl probably no older than fifteen.

He continued to drink his water slowly, not realizing he was staring. As if not interested, not once did she look up at the seventeen year old boy. 'Beautiful' he thought. There was this insane temptation to go over and talk to her, but for some reason he was too shy to do so. He observed every slight movement, and when she tucked her hair behind her right ear, there he stood. Wide-eyed.

**Flashback (age 14 and a half)**

He and his brother walked through the hallways of their school, or at least trying to. Final bell had rung which meant everyone was rushing out the building to met up with friends and go home. "I don't wanna go home yet," said Tom.

"Than what do you wanna do? We don't have to go record until 6pm."

"I'm starving! Let's go eat!"

"You're hungry? We ate like an hour ago!"

"That crap they call food around here? Yeah right, I don't eat that crap."

"Alright, alright. Eating it is." The two brothers shoved their way trough students and teachers, almost making it to the courtyard when someone stood in their way. Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance but Tom couldn't be more content; in front of them stood the beautiful blonde haired, green eyed Andjela Pennski and her group of friends.

"Hey boys," she said in that overly excited voice that Tom seemed to love so much. "We're on our way to the courtyard. Wanna join us?"

"No. We were just...."

"We got pizza."

"We're in!" said Tom. Again Bill rolled his eyes not wanting to follow this annoying crowd. Desperately, he scanned the people in the crowd to find someone else to hang out with. He smiled at seeing a familiar face.

"Hey uhh Tom. I'll meet up with you later. I'm gonna go hang with Gustav for a while." Without waiting for Tom to respond, he quickly slipped away from the group.

"Gustav! Hey Gustav wait up!"

The blonde sixteen year old turned around, and stopped as he saw Bill approaching him. "Running from something, Bill?"

"Tom and his blonde brigade."

"Ahh. Andjela Pennski. The eleventh grade beauty."

"I have no idea why Tom likes her so much. She's so annoying."

"Just relax. At least you're away from them now."

"Thank god," said Bill, taking a seat underneath one of the many trees on the opposite side of the courtyard. "You'd think that out of all these girls in high school, they're one decent one."

"Haha really? And what exactly do you consider decent."

"Oh you know the basics. Someone nice, easy to talk to, someone who ISN'T a slut."

"Well....how about her?" said Gustav, pointing to a dark brown haired girl sitting underneath a tree not to far from them. Bill was intrigued by this girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, but every little move she made just seemed to fascinate him. "Beautiful," he said, thinking out loud.

"Bill? Do you even know who that is?"

"No, but I'm about to."

"Don't even bother. That girl is Kaethe Pennski. Also known as Andjela's little sister."

"You're kidding right? They don't even look alike!"

"No lie. Kaethe is more quiet mysterious type. No guy has been able to seduce her."

"So you think I have a chance?"

"Do you really wanna make a move on an eleven year old girl?" Bill turned to look at Gustav, his eyes open as wide as possible. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Those Pennski girls develop really fast, I guess." Gustav continued to talk, but Bill wasn't listening. He continued to watch in amazement at how perfect she seemed to be. Whether it was taking out a pencil from her backpack, or taking a sip of water from her water bottle, every little move was the amazing thing he had ever seen. Even tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Gustav. What's that thing she has near her ear?"

"It's a tattoo of her initials. If you ever get close enough to Andjela without running away, you'd notice she was the same exact tattoo near her ear."

"Same exact one?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe but her and her sister are best friends."

"You sure do know a lot about them."

"The little cousin I baby-sit all the time is in her class. So yeah, I know a thing or two."

"Just wait 'til she's a little older. I bet I can win her over." He felt so tempted to at least try.

**End of flashback **

He continued to stare, completely drawn in by her hazel eyes and beautiful wavy hair. His temptation would soon be satisfied. "Hey," he said. She looked up, making him jump backwards a bit, "Are you a fan?"

"Not really. I came with my sister."

"That's cool. So uhh.....what's your name?"

"Kaethe."

"Cool. My name is Bill."

"Yeah. I know." He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. For some strange reason, he felt even more nervous than he does when he goes out on stage to perform in front of thousands of fans. "You're not saying anything, and yet you are still standing here. May I help you in any way?"

"Yeah ....uhm.....how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 14."

"Ok......"

"Are you sure you don't need help or something? Cuz I'm kinda waiting for someone and...."

"Kaethe." They both turned their heads in the direction in which the voice came from. Standing there was a young girl with dark blue hair and black eyes, with her arms crossed as if impatient about something. Bill turned his head to look back at Kaethe, but she was already gone.

"What's the matter, buddy?" said Gustav. Bill looked everywhere. But no one but gustav was there.

"She was just here."

"Who?"

"Kaethe."

"From when we were in school?"

"Yeah. Her."

"And? What happened?"

"You were right. No man can seduce her."

"Don't feel bad. There's a reason for that."

"What is it?"

"She's a lesbian."


End file.
